The Game
by zlh86
Summary: A parody of the weakest link hosted by Triple H. please r&r. Ch. 2 is finished but i am having trouble getting it up


THE GAME: EPISODE 1-PART 1  
  
By zlh86  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anyone or anything mentioned in this story. I do not mean to offend anyone while making this story. It is just meant to make people laugh.  
  
Summary- This is a story that I made up that is supposed to be a Weakest Link parody. The format and money amounts have changed though.  
  
Rules- Each wrestler is asked one question in each round. There are ten wrestlers and one wrestler is voted of at the end of each round.  
  
The Money- The money amounts keep going up until the contestants reach the limit, bank, or get a question wrong. The amounts go as follows, 500,1000, 2000, 4000, 8000, 16000.  
  
Host  
  
Triple H  
  
Contestants  
  
Chris Jericho  
  
The Undertaker  
  
Matt Hardy  
  
Kurt Angle  
  
Edge  
  
Hardcore Holly  
  
The Rock  
  
X-PAC  
  
Perry Saturn  
  
Steven Richards  
  
The Show  
  
Triple H- Hello and welcome to the first ever episode of The Game. I am the host and the game, Triple H. Let me introduce you to our contestants. First, we have the first ever undisputed world champion, Chris Jericho. Next to him we have The Undertaker, then Matt Hardy, then the red, white, and blue dumbass, I mean Kurt Angle. After that, we have Edge, Hardcore Holly, The People's Queer, X-PAC, Perry Saturn, and Steven Richards. Now lets get started. Chris, the first question is for you. Stephanie McMahon and Kurt Angle have something in common that is also different. Please tell me what they have in common and why they are different.  
  
Chris Jericho- I believe the correct answer would be that they both whine. Kurt whines when he loses and Stephanie whines when she is sleeping with her randomly selected guy.  
  
Triple H- That is exactly right.  
  
Kurt Angle- Hey, that's not true. I don't whine when I lose and Stephanie is a one-man lady.  
  
Triple H- Quit being a crybaby. This is my show and if I say it's right then it's right. Plus, you do whine all the time, and everyone knows that Stephanie is married to me, but was sleeping with you. Now it's time for the next question. Undertaker, how many federation men has Trish Stratus dated?  
  
The Undertaker- I believe that the correct answer is all of them.  
  
Triple H- I'm sorry but you are incorrect. The correct answer is all of them except for Steven because he isn't straight.  
  
Steven Richards- What are you talking about? I've slept with Trish and your wife.  
  
Triple H- It's ok Steve, you don't have to keep acting like you're straight.  
  
Steven Richards- If you weren't the host then I would take you out.  
  
Triple H- Keep on dreaming loser. The pot is now down to zero and it's Matt's turn. Matt, how many times have Edge and Christian won the tag team titles?  
  
Matt Hardy- The answer is seven.  
  
Triple H- That's correct. Kurt, please fill in the blank phrase. If you smell what the blank is cooking.  
  
Kurt Angle- The answer is Rock.  
  
Triple H- Judges?  
  
Judges- Give it to him.  
  
Triple H- The judges say your answer is acceptable. Another possible answer would be dumbass. Edge, it's your turn.  
  
Edge- This game is so totally awesome. Bank.  
  
Triple H- Give me three words that describe your brother Christian.  
  
Edge- I so totally know this. The answer is selfish, dirty, and greedy.  
  
Triple H- I'm sorry. The words we were looking for are selfish, greedy, and pansy. Hardcore Holly, who made Kurt Angle cry on May 21st?  
  
Hardcore Holly- Triple H, I believe the answer is everyone.  
  
Triple H- I believe you are right. Judges?  
  
Judges- We agree.  
  
Triple H- The judges have agreed to allow it. You also could have said Shane McMahon. Rock, your question is simple. Do you like pie?  
  
The Rock- Hell yeah!  
  
Triple H- I'm sorry, the answer is no. X-PAC, when did Stone Cold Steve Austin start wrestling?  
  
X-PAC- Hunter, I think you are going to be pleased with my answer. Stone Cold never began wrestling, he had other people help him.  
  
Triple H- That is exactly right. Perry Saturn, who stole Moppy?  
  
Perry Saturn- Slutty birds sleep with cows.  
  
Triple H- Judges?  
  
Judges- It's close enough.  
  
Triple H- That's right. The answer is a slut and a bird. We are down to our final contestant.  
  
Perry Saturn- You're welcome.  
  
Steven Richards- Bank.  
  
Triple H- Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?  
  
Steven Richards- What kind of question is that? That has nothing to do with wrestling. I demand a new question.  
  
Triple H- I'm sorry Steve. You ran out of time.  
  
Steven Richards- What are you talking about? There's no timer on this game. Why am I being treated so unfair?  
  
Triple H- This is my show. If I ask who stole the cookies from the cookie jar then you give me an answer, if I say you ran out of time, then you ran out of time. I am the game and this is my game and we are that damn good. Now it's time to take a commercial break so that people can vote off who they want.  
  
Earnings- In the first round the team made $2,000.  
  
Note- Listen to what the man said. Review and vote off who you believe is the person hurting the team the most. 


End file.
